duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Greatest
Greatest is a greatest hits compilation album and video by Duran Duran, released by Capitol-EMI on 3 November 1998 (CD version). About the album Greatest was an update of the 1989 ten-year anniversary compilation album, Decade: Greatest Hits. The new release featured songs from their eponymous debut album, right up to 1997. The album was released by EMI after parting ways with the band after the disastrous Medazzaland album release in 1997, and marked the first of many releases designed to capitalize on the band's extensive EMI-controlled back catalogue. To coincide with the release of the Greatest album in the United Kingdom, the song "Electric Barbarella" was released as a single. This track was originally released as a single in North America in 1997 to promote the Medazzaland album (which was never released in the UK). To date, a full collection of Duran Duran's singles on one album still hasn't been released. CD track listing #"Is There Something I Should Know?" - 4:10 #"The Reflex" - 4:24 #"A View to a Kill" - 3:34 #"Ordinary World" (Single Version) - 4:42 #"Save A Prayer" (US Single Version) - 3:47 #"Rio" (US Edit) - 4:45 #"Hungry Like the Wolf" (Edit) - 3:25 #"Girls on Film" - 3:27 #"Planet Earth" (Single Version) - 3:57 #"Union of the Snake" - 4:22 #"New Moon on Monday" - 4:16 #"The Wild Boys" - 4:17 #"Notorious" - 4:00 #"I Don't Want Your Love" (Shep Pettibone 7" Mix) - 3:48 #"All She Wants Is" (45 Mix) - 4:26 #"Electric Barbarella" (Edit) - 4:17 #"Serious" (Edit) - 3:56 #"Skin Trade" (Radio Cut) - 4:26 #"Come Undone" (Edit) - 4:15 Credits (CD) *Producer - Duran Duran (tracks: 1, 2, 3, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 18, 19), Ian Little (tracks: 1, 2, 10, 11), Alex Sadkin (tracks: 2, 10, 11), Jason Corsaro (track: 3), Bernard Edwards (track: 3), John Jones (track: 4), Colin Thurston (tracks: 5, 6, 7, 8, 9), Nile Rodgers (tracks: 12, 13, 18), Daniel Abraham (tracks: 14, 15), Jonathan Elias (tracks: 14, 15), TV Mania (track: 16), Chris Kimsey (track: 17) *Producer (associate) - Simon Le Bon (track: 16) *Producer (additional), mixed by Shep Pettibone (track: 14) *Arranged by, Conductor - John Barry (track: 3) *Mixed by Alex Sadkin (track: 1), Ian Little (track: 1), Jason Corsaro (track: 2), Nile Rodgers (track: 2), David Richards (track: 4) *Mixed by, recorded by Daniel Abraham (track: 15) *Mixed by Steve Peck (track: 15), Anthony J. Resta (track: 16), Bob St. John (track: 16), David Richards (track: 19) *Engineer, mixed by, sampler (digital sampling) - Jonathan Elias (track: 3) *Engineer, mixed by Daniel Abraham (tracks: 13, 18) *Engineer (mix) - Bob Rosa (track: 14) *Artwork by (package design) - Malcolm Garrett *Mastered by Terry Burch *Mastered by, compiled by Nigel Reeve About the video The album release was followed in 1999 by the release of a videotape compilation of the band's groundbreaking music videos, also entitled Greatest. The collection was not released on DVD at the time, probably due to the band's disintegrating relationship with Capitol Records. Video track listing #"Planet Earth" #"Girls on Film" (Uncensored) #"The Chauffeur" (Uncensored) #"Hungry Like the Wolf" #"Save A Prayer" #"Rio" #"Is There Something I Should Know?" #"Union of the Snake" #"New Moon on Monday" #"The Reflex" #"The Wild Boys" (Extended Version) #"A View to a Kill" #"Notorious" #"Skin Trade" #"I Don't Want Your Love" #"All She Wants Is" #"Serious" #"Burning the Ground" #"Ordinary World" #"Come Undone" #"Electric Barbarella" DVD This collection was finally released on DVD in 2004 under the same name, with numerous hidden extras, including alternate versions of some videos and early interviews with the band. Some harsh criticism was raised over the DVD's extensive use of easter egg features, making it frustratingly difficult to find some of the more interesting material. DVD Easter eggs: DVD one A) Girls On Film (6:26 - long uncensored version with alternate ending): * Plays alternately after watching the long uncensored version B) Union of the Snake (4:19 - Dancing On The Valentine version): * Go to "Union of the Snake" on the sub menu and press the left arrow button. This will bring up an icon, press play/enter. C) New Moon On Monday (4 alternate versions): * Once you have played the first default version (EP Version), if you go in and select the track again - you will get a different version every time. #''Dancing on the Valentine'' version, with moon shots – 5:30 #Alternative version 1, with intro dialogue, this is not the same one shown on MTV (that version has never been released commercially) – 5:00 #Alternative version 2 – 5:01 #Short version, without intro – 3:43 #Movie version, with extended dialogue, uses unique extended version of song, not the 12" remix – 17:37 D) The Wild Boys (4:10 - Long Arena Version): * Plays alternately after watching the 7" Edit Version La Galerie De Duran From the main menu, enter the "Galerie" by selecting the "A" in the word "GREATEST". a) Planet Earth (4:05 - Club Version): * Select the Duran Duran album shot, then the "Planet Earth" (2nd) single shot. Highlight the bottom pack shot ("Girls on Film"), and press left arrow button on remote. This will take you to a hot spot, press play/enter. b) A Day In The Life featurette 2:26: * Select the Rio album shot, highlight "My Own Way" single shot (3rd shot down), then press right arrow key which will highlight a hot spot. Press play/enter. c) Girls On Film (3:24 - Censored/MTV version): * Select the Duran Duran album shot, then the "Girls on Film" (bottom) single shot, go to the word "Play" at bottom and press play/enter. d) Midsummer Night's Tube Feature (4:31 - Nick and Simon discuss the recording and production of the album Seven and the Ragged Tiger): * Select the 'Seven and the Ragged Tiger' album shot, highlight the word "next", then press up arrow key which will highlight a hot spot. Press play/enter. e) Wild Boys Interview (8:53 - Paul Gambaccini talks to Roger, Andy and Simon): * Select the Arena album shot, then "The Wild Boys" single shot. Highlight the word "play", press up arrow key which will highlight a hot spot. Press play/enter. f) View to a Kill Interview (1:52 - Paul Gambaccini talks with John and Andy): * Select the "A View to a Kill" single shot, highlight the word "play", press right arrow to highlight a hot spot. Press play/enter. DVD two From the main menu, enter the "Galerie" by selecting the "A" in the word "GREATEST". a) Liberty album Electronic Press Kit (EPK): * Select the Liberty album shot, highlight the "Serious" (top) single shot, press up arrow key. This will take you to a hot spot, press play/enter. b) Serious (Multi-angle version): * Select the Liberty album shot, then the "Serious" (top) single shot. Highlight the word "play", press right arrow key. This will take you to a hot spot, press play/enter. * This may not work on some DVD players. Selecting the title "Serious" as a track will also play the multi-angle video. c) The Wedding Album Television Commercial * Select The Wedding Album shot, highlight the word "next", then press down arrow key. This will take you to a hot spot, press play/enter. * This may not work on some DVD players. Selecting the title "the wedding album" as a track will also play the commercial. d) Come Undone (Censored/MTV version) * Select The Wedding Album shot, then the "Come Undone" single shot, highlight the word "play" and then press left arrow key. This will take you to a hot spot, press play/enter Full hidden track listing The hidden tracks may be accessed directly using the number keys on a DVD player (or DVD remote control). This does not work from "inside" the disc's navigation menus -- the disc must be fully stopped (sometimes by pushing the "stop" button two or three times). There are several duplicates of standard videos among the hidden tracks, in addition to the easter eggs. DVD one * 01 "Planet Earth" (duplicates at 02 and 24) * 03 "Girls on Film" (uncensored "night version") * 04 "Girls on Film" (uncensored "night version" - alternate ending) * 05 "The Chauffeur" * 06 "Hungry Like the Wolf" (duplicate at 27) * 07 "Save A Prayer" (duplicates at 08 and 28) * 09 "Rio" (duplicate at 26) * 10 "Is There Something I Should Know?" (duplicate at 30) * 11 "Union of the Snake" (standard version) (duplicate at 33) * 12 "Union of the Snake" (Dancing on the Valentine EP version) * 13 "New Moon on Monday" (Dancing on the Valentine EP version) * 14 "New Moon on Monday" (Dancing on the Valentine EP version)(duplicate at 32) * 15 "New Moon on Monday" (Alternative version 1 with shortened intro) * 16 "New Moon on Monday" (Alternative version 2 with shortened intro) * 17 "New Moon on Monday" (Alternative version 3 with no intro, short version. None of these versions are the ones shown on MTV, VH-1, or any other video show in the '80s, '90s, or today. That version, with or without the intro, features a very specific and unique edit of footage and has never been released commercially) * 18 "New Moon on Monday" (17-minute movie version set to a unique extended version of the song very different to the 12" remix) * 19 "The Reflex" (duplicate at 31) * 20 "The Wild Boys" (standard version) (duplicate at 34) * 21 "A View to a Kill" (duplicate at 35) * 22 "The Wild Boys" (long Arena version) * 23 "Girls on Film" (short/MTV "day version") * 25 "Planet Earth" (Rum Runner club version) * 29 "A day in the life" featurette * 36 Interview with John and Andy Taylor about "A View to a Kill" * 37 Interview with Nick Rhodes and Simon Le Bon about Seven and the Ragged Tiger * 38 Interview Simon Le Bon and Roger Taylor about "The Wild Boys" DVD two * 01 "Notorious" (duplicates at 02, 10, 13) * 03 "Skin Trade" (duplicate at 14) * 04 "I Don't Want Your Love" (duplicate at 15) * 05 "All She Wants Is" (duplicates at 06, 16) * 07 "Serious" (standard version) (duplicate at 19) * 08 "Burning the Ground" (duplicate at 17) * 09 "Ordinary World" (duplicate at 21) * 11 "Come Undone" (standard version - duplicate at 22) * 12 "Electric Barbarella" (duplicate at 25) * 18 Electronic Press Kit for Liberty; "Violence of Summer (Love's Taking Over)" video * 20 "Serious" (multi-angle version) * 23 "Come Undone" (censored/MTV version) * 24 Television commercial for The Wedding Album See also *Discography 4: Greatest *Discography 4: Greatest (video) *Duran Duran discography Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Compilation Albums Category:Duran Duran compilation albums Category:Official Duran Duran videos and DVDs Category:Greatest Category:Official Duran Duran compilation album